A Devil In Hogwarts
by TheVenetianHarper
Summary: It all started when a strange teacher brings a devil right inside Hogwarts. After escaping the classroom and causing mischief, the young devil becomes more interested in what goes on inside and outside the school. So he takes on the appearance of Harry Potter, causing more trouble and confusion than he first predicted.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Devils don't always associate with wizards and witches. I suppose you could say we do have some history with them. I myself have never been used by a witch. I guess that tradition is a bit outdated now. We haven't been summoned from the fryer in a long time. I myself just joined the damned some hundred years ago. I've never been summoned…that is, until two days ago. It was a bit of a blur, so I can't remember much. Except it wasn't really a witch, it was some sleazy wizard. I say sleazy because he was the very picture of that description. His hair was unkempt and so were his clothes. His eyes were a bit wild and his mouth a wide grin. Other witches and wizards, at least you knew what they were after: to serve as slaves, or run errands. But I had a feeling that this man wasn't after any of that. I had no idea what he wanted with me. Then, all I know was that I was put inside a mirror. What was that like, you may ask? Well, it was dark, and cramped. The others always tell me what different traps feel like.

I couldn't see out, but I could still hear things. At first I was outraged and threw myself about in the mirror in what little space I was granted. Then I calmed down to think things through. I would stay still and quiet, since there was no point trying to get out on my own. If the wizard wanted to destroy me, he would have been quick about it. Then again, there's more of us out there, and one dead little devil wouldn't make a difference. So I waited, and took pleasure in listening to the man's rants to himself, and to other people. From what I could glean from his madness, he had snatched the job of a Dark Arts teacher that was temporarily empty. The job was at a school for wizards and witches. Now I did not know this place existed, so I was quite surprised. There were more of the little ghouls out there, and gathered in one place. The school's name was definitely fitting of that kind of place: Hogwarts. Ew. I do have to give the people who named it credit for trying to be creative, though. I was moved around a lot, and soon I heard the voices of other people. The man who captured me smooth talked the other, I suppose, teachers; telling them that 'sure, he was prepared' and that 'everything would be fine.' Then I was moved even more, until finally everything stopped from being revoltingly topsy-turvy.

I heard the murmurings of children. Or perhaps not. They sounded a bit older, maybe young teens. The man asked them to quiet down and introduced himself: "I am Professor Earweed, your new Dark Arts teacher." Ugh. His name was worse than the school's. At this point I was yearning to get out, and was silently plotting a way, when he continued and what he said caught my attention: "now I have been looking into what you…youngsters usually learn. And I have decided to go a different direction. You see, I'm not some wishy-washy teacher who's going to tell you about the history of dark arts, or of certain creatures and whatnot. No. I'm going to teach you about the nature of evil itself in every witch and wizard. And I have an assistant to help me." I grunted as the mirror is moved again, but not too long after everything settled. I heard a strange noise, like chalk being scratched onto the floor. The professor went on to say, "I'm creating this circle. Please don't wreck it, or go inside it." Great. A trap circle.

This should be interesting, I thought. I could hear the confused tones of the students rise. Suddenly I heard a tapping, as if he were hitting his wand against the side of the mirror, "come on out. Everyone, meet my assistant." I felt the surface of the mirror give away in front of me and I immediately stepped out of the confining space. The first thing I saw was an astonished red headed boy with an infestation of freckles upon his face. Then the look on his face turned to shock. He cried out, "bloody—why does it look exactly like me?!" Okay, I have to admit I have a habit of taking on the look of whoever I see in front of me. I don't like showing off my true form. Unfortunately, becoming his doppelgänger also made me become him, in a way. I looked into his mind and saw his memories and thoughts. It wasn't the first time I did that, but it made me wonder why I was there. Apparently this was all the man who captured me needed. He grinned, "ladies and gentlemen. Meet my devil. And he's going to help me prove my point."


	2. Chapter 2 where the devil escapes

I felt sick, being stared at by all the little wizards and witches in the room. I couldn't help but scowl at them. I heard someone giggle, and I looked to see who it was when the professor stepped forward to speak, unfortunately away from the circle so I couldn't reach him, "students, in order to truly learn about the Dark Arts and the people who use them, we must look into ourselves to do it. And that's why I have a devil to help us out. It seems like the devil has already taken a likeness to you, mr…?"

"R-Ron Weasley," Ron stammered, staring at his doppelganger.

"Mr. Weasley. Come forward, Mr. Weasley. Come on, don't be shy."

I don't think it was shyness that was holding the boy back, but it was certainly fear and uncertainty. He did not want to get near me, but Earweed finally managed to coerce the boy to stand in front of me outside the circle. Then Earweed gave him an unreassuring pat on the shoulder, then faced the rest of the students, "devils excel at manipulation and trickery, so they will often take the likeness of whoever they see, or someone you know, as you can see here. Doing so will enable them to instantly know your secrets." He grinned widely, as if he just told a joke, "everyone will take turns talking with it. Don't worry, it can't get outside the circle." Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they didn't look too convinced of this claimed safety. Or they just weren't hyped about the whole 'talk to the devil who knows everything about you' situation. I stared back at Ronald Weasley, who looked just as sick as I felt. Earweed looked at me after an excruciatingly long moment of silence, "well?"

"Well, what?" I shot back, "there's nothing interesting about this guy. I would rather swallow hot iron than—"

"Well that's enough of that then!" Earweed interrupted me casually, shooing Weasley back to his seat. I heard giggling again. Someone clearly enjoyed seeing 'Weasley' admit that he wasn't interesting or that he looked silly. Either that or they had gone insane. Then a girl with long frizzy brown hair stood up. I immediately took on her appearance. She didn't look that frightened, more disgusted than anything. Once I looked like her I immediately knew it was because she considered using a devil in the school was dangerous and incredibly irresponsible.

I hated her less than I did the others. Earweed began to look more annoyed now, "well? What have you to say about her?"

I looked at him and spoke in the best 'I'm obviously smarter than you' voice I could conjure, "well, I can immediately tell that, if she wanted, she could teach a class heaps better than you can." There were some chuckles. He frowned, clearly not amused. Going back to her seat, Hermonie Granger looked a bit flustered and surprised. I suppose she didn't know whether to be pleased or just plain unimpressed. Next came the dark haired boy with round glasses.

I instantly saw him and whistled, "whoa." Earweed looked excited, "yes? What about this boy?" I studied the boy in front of me. Harry looked wary, and yet very serious, as if he was showing me he was ready for whatever I was going to throw at him. I reached up to touch the imitation scar on my forehead, thinking, "relax, kid, I'm not gonna spit at you. I don't envy you, you know, you've got a strange life." He looked perplexed at seeing his copy talking to him like this. I added one final thought, "you're so righteous, though, it almost turns my stomach."

I heard the same damn giggle again and I snapped. My eyes scanned the audience and I bellowed, "alright, who was that!? I want to found out who that is! Get 'em up here, I wanna talk to them!" Everyone looked a bit stunned, but Earweed was delighted, "of course!" Then the next boy came up. The other kids had red and yellow ties, but this kid had a green and silver one. He had silver blond hair and cold eyes. He went up to me with an irritating smirk on his face. I instantly took on his persona and looked down at his feet. The kid was so confident that he was standing on the border of the circle. I knew he wasn't a fool, but he might as well have been. I looked back up at him and copied his smirk, and instead of looking unnerved he looked pleased. I looked at Earweed. He was looking forward to seeing some dark secrets unearth through me, to teach the kids about the darkness within themselves. I knew it, and I wanted no part in it.

Draco speaks up, "you wanted to talk to me? Bet you have something better to say to me than you have for those other three." I looked back at him, making a decision, "actually, yeah." My fist struck out and broke his nose with a satisfying crack. While he was yelling and holding his face, I said, "you look better now than before you came up to me." I could hear everyone gasping and 'oh'-ing. He rose and I struck him again in the side of the face, "stop hitting yourself, daddy's boy," I jeered. I could hear a couple students laughing. Harry Potter looked very pleased, a silly grin on his face. Okay, I know what you're thinking, that the 'hitting yourself' thing was such a childish thing to say. But it was so satisfying, and so appropriate for the situation. Besides, I just had to hit somebody. I could tell not many of these people liked him, anyway. But I didn't do this for them.I was trying to provoke something. Earweed stepped forward, sensing chaos brewing, "alright, that's enough. Please make sure everyone to stay out of reach of the—"

Draco wasn't listening. Enraged, he took out his wand and pointed it at me. Earweed moved quickly, "No, don't!"

"Ex—" Draco began to spout. I felt the air prickle with dangerous magic and knew I had to move quickly. I grabbed his wrist, which was thankfully within my reach, and pushed his wand hand down with all my might. "—pulso!" Draco cried, his voice slightly nasally. There was an incredible explosion, making the floor shake and a cloud of smoke appear. The force of it made me stumble back and into the mirror. There was a scraping of chairs as everyone stood, and Earweed as he cursed under his breath. Draco was moaning. I frantically waved the smoke in front of my face aside, coughing. I looked down at the damage. The floor looked like a giant had slammed his fist into it. My eyes lit up as I saw that the explosion had broken the circle. I was free, and so were the rest of my powers. I ran, knocking Earweed aside on my way out. The poor man fell like a rag doll. Perhaps the explosion had more effect on him than I thought. I brushed off bits of mirror before running out the door. I didn't want any trails following me.


End file.
